<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she made it easy by fancyjeong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862261">she made it easy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyjeong/pseuds/fancyjeong'>fancyjeong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, just a pining nayeon, misana, nayeon bby i m so sorry, sanayeon, yeah okay maybe it’s more than pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyjeong/pseuds/fancyjeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“it’s so easy to love someone like you,” </p><p>or, sana is oblivious and nayeon is stupidly in love</p><p>title from troye sivan’s easy but change the pronouns bc women &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>she made it easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was supposed to just be a pining nayeon... hope u enjoy tho &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">nayeon thinks sana doesn’t realise how easy it is to love her. she doesn’t realise how everyone around her falls so easily into her charm, her warm eyes and her soft touches. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sana leaves the scent of mist and flowers wherever she goes. brings warmth on the coldest of days with her back hugs and cuddles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sana makes it so easy to love her, she’s the kindest soul nayeon knows. and nayeon’s not blind, she knows she’s not the only one who loves sana with everything of her. she’s not the only one who would give anything up for sana. she sees the way mina looks at her too, a carbon copy of how she looks at sana. like sana herself had put the stars in the sky, like she was the only person that mattered. and nayeon’s not dumb, either. she knows sana prefers mina over her, although the younger girl would never admit it. she was too kind to play favourites, but nayeon knows. she knows sana is more touchy with mina; hugs her whenever she can, gives her kisses on the cheek when she feels like it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sana doesn’t look at nayeon the way she looks at mina. sana doesn’t cuddle nayeon the way she does with mina, only puts her arm around the older’s shoulders once in a while. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it had been so easy to fall in love with sana. all it took was a few months and nayeon was pining over her like a teenage girl with a stupid crush. the girl had been nothing but welcoming to her when they first met in their shared dorm room, and maybe that was all it had taken for nayeon to take an interest in her. the months following did nothing to help her case, only proved to her that she was indeed stupidly in love with minatozaki sana. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sana, with her warm and caring nature. nayeon thinks sana is like a breath of fresh air in the cruel world, much too pure and full of youth and innocence. sana feels like the warmth of a cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter morning. sana also feels like autumn (it’s nayeon’s favourite season) , comforting and cozy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">nayeon thinks it’s stupid how sana says she’s not likeable. everyone she knows thinks sana is the purest, most kind-hearted person in the world. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“that’s bullshit, sana. you’re the most likeable person i’ve ever come across, if anything.” nayeon insists when sana tells her she feels like she annoys too many people. nayeon’s heart aches as she knows of this, it hurts to know that sana thinks so little of herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you don’t see how easy it is to love someone like you. everyone around you would give you the world if they could. i don’t think you notice it, but you make it so easy to love you.” sana nods softly as nayeon starts to ramble. pulls nayeon in by the waist and buries her head in the older’s neck, because she doesn’t want her to see the tears at the corner of her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and nayeon tenses, but hugs her back anyways. because it’s what sana needs right now, because it’s the least she can do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“thank you, nayeon.” sana mumbles shakily into her neck. “i love you,” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">no, she doesn’t. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i love you too, sana.” nayeon says instead, pressing a soft kiss to the younger’s forehead. and </span>
  <span class="s2">god, </span>
  <span class="s1">it hurts. to say something she means so deeply, when she doesn’t want it to be this way. but she’s okay. if she can always be beside sana like this, she’ll be okay. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">someone like sana will never love someone like nayeon, not when it’s so easy to love sana. and that’s okay. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">loving sana was so simple. she made it so easy. showered nayeon in compliments, pulled her in for random hugs, climbed into her bed in the middle of stormy nights. nayeon thinks this could be what it would be like to be sana’s girlfriend, to love her every day and to be loved back. it would be easy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but it’s not, and nayeon is nothing but sana’s roommate and close friend. nayeon is no one, and she doesn’t deserve to be with sana. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">at least, that’s what she tells herself when she walks in on sana and mina making out. that’s what she tells herself to feel less empty, when in reality all she knows is heartbreak and the coldness of loving someone so badly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">nayeon thinks she won’t ever regret loving sana like this. she just wishes it were easier to love her — and to be loved back. all this time she’s rambled on about how easy it is to love sana, and it is. it is so terribly easy to fall in love with her, yet it is so unbearably hard to love her the way nayeon does. it is so painfully heartbreaking to love sana the way she does, until she barely knows herself. she loses herself in her feelings for sana, loves her to the point where it’s not healthy. and she knows of this, yet she can’t stop loving her like this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">nayeon just wishes everything was easier. as easy as it was to love sana. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@nynluvr on twt!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>